


Просто космос

by fierce_cripple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Сборник из 31 стонарика (драббла строго по сотне слов) по Вольтрону. У каждого будет своя шапка: пейринги, рейтинги, жанры и категории смотрите в названии частей. Пополняться будет каждый день в течение всего мая. Инджой!





	1. Холтцест, PG-13, юст, ангст

**Author's Note:**

> В рамках собственного мини-челленджа "Сто на сто". Пополняется одновременно с аналогичным сборником переводных стонариков: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504991

Мэтт стал выше, шире в плечах, обзавёлся новыми шрамами, а волосы потяжелели, будто весь он осел к земле, поднявшись к звёздам. По словам Широ легко было решить, что Мэтт не умел за себя постоять, но это, очевидно, не так, раз он сумел дать ей отпор.

Изменилось ещё кое-что: границы. Мэтт скучал, вместо пустой каюты он решил остаться с сестрой.

Пидж смотрит, как легко, не обращая ни на что внимания, Мэтт раздевается. Она сглатывает, глядя на шрамы, и жалко думает, что **не** изменилось: как и в полузабытой мирной жизни ей хочется знать, где кончается шрам от банального аппендицита, уходящий под пояс.


	2. Кит, Лэнс, G, ангст, «Нож — лучший друг, если нет иных»

Кит хлопнул бы дверью, но двери в замке отличаются самостоятельностью, и закрываются исключительно плавно и деликатно, так что — он уверен — Лэнс ещё секунд пять может любоваться его напряжённой спиной.

Лишь когда дверь с шипением блокируется, он выдыхает, но не расслабляется, и тянется к сумке со своими скудными пожитками.

Он бы в жизни не сумел объяснить, почему он, перекати-поле, на вылазку к пещере тогда взял с собой и масло, и точильный камень, но не впервые он рад этому.

Он знает, что Земля — не его дом, но другого у него тоже нет.

Его — там, где с тихим свистом нож скользит по камню.


	3. Широ/Мэтт/Пидж, PG-13, ER, вселенная текста «In vino feles»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [«In vino feles»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614260)

— Пидж, богом клянусь, если ты не уберёшь от меня свою крысу...

Широ подхватил Слава с груди Мэтта и упал обратно на постель.

— Никакая он не крыса.

— Зачем ты притащил шираз, Широ, это что, изощрённая шутка?..

— Ну, Пидж...

— Вот не надо. Я уже... сколько лет я Пидж, Мэтт?

— А сколько тебе лет?

— В смысле?

— Ну, про себя я тебя так с рождения зову.

— Так вот почему звучит так глупо.

— Завали, Широ.

— Кстати, мне тоже не нравится шираз.

— Брат и сестра...

— Даже не думай. Надевай штаны и топай за божоле.

— Почему не Мэтт?

— Потому что его штанам как раз пора отправиться восвояси.


	4. Широ/Кит/Лэнс, PG-13, ER, цирковая AU, сорванный номер

— Вот придурок.

Широ покосился на Кита, практически прилипшего носом к стеклянной двери в палату.

— Он в порядке будет.

— Я потому и ругаюсь. — Кит наконец оторвался от стекла и мрачно посмотрел на Широ. — Он будет в порядке, а у меня прибавилось седых волос. И не модных, как у тебя, а своих собственных.

Широ закатил глаза.

— По крайней мере, это не твой косяк.

— Ага. Мне, конечно, будет легче, если вы, два придурка, убьётесь не по моей вине.

Широ фыркнул и притянул Кита к себе одной рукой. Тот буркнул ещё что-то нецензурное, потом притих.

— Нормально всё будет. Он справится.

— Пусть только попробует не.


	5. Галра!Кит/Лэнс, R, PWP, кноттинг, намёк на плюшефилию; Кит напоминает Лэнсу любимого мишку

Кит всхлипнул и замер, дёрнув ушами.

Лэнс немедленно потянулся пальцами к этим нежным пушистым ушам, хотя знал, что Киту не слишком нравится: ни внимание к ушам, ни к когтям и клыкам, ни к... вот, да. К набухающему внутри Лэнса узлу.

Хотя насчёт последнего Кит точно лукавил.

— Ты такой охуенный, — Лэнс бормотал больше себе, чем ему, целуя зажмуренные веки. — Лиловый Винни, ограниченный выпуск. Даже не мечтал.

Он не сразу понял, что Кит открыл глаза и пялится.

— Какой ещё Винни, — севшим голосом поинтересовался он. Потом застонал, когда Лэнс с перепугу сжал его — довольно сильно.

— Неважно, неважно, — прошелестел Лэнс, а потом сжался снова.


	6. Широ, Кит, Лэнс, PG-13, модерн!АУ, пропавший без вести

Широ тоже было больно.

Но он мог собрать себя по кускам, а Лэнс — нет.

— Тело не нашли, — в сотый раз повторил он, и в сотый раз это прозвучало эхом за словами Лэнса.

Тот, поджав губы, смотрел вдаль: куда-то, где горизонт сплетает океан и небо.

— Он плавает, как топор.

— Он плавает.

Широ не хотел уязвить, ранить, и он тут же осёкся, сжимая кулаки.

Какого чёрта. Они должны держаться друг за друга сейчас, а не грызться.

Лэнс неожиданно улыбнулся — первая улыбка за недели. Первая не пластмассовая, во всяком случае.

— Плавает.

Улыбка, как у психа.

Отвернулся к океану и упрямо уставился за горизонт.


	7. Широ/Кит/Лэнс, PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По арту https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/154919298940/i-think-legit-all-the-vamp-au-doodles-have-keith

— Ещё.

Кит опешил.

Под глазами Лэнса залегли круги, но Широ, зацеловывающий его спину, явно их не замечал.

Кит демонстративно повёл ладонью по рёбрам Лэнса — стиральная доска, костяной клавесин.

— Ты дышишь с трудом.

— Ещё, — простонал Лэнс, пока Широ плавно двигался в нём, прижимаясь носом к плечу, вдыхая тепло, словно наркоман.

Только даже вампир здесь был меньшим наркоманом, чем Лэнс.

— Нет.

Кит жёстко прихватил Лэнса за горло и зло зыркнул на Широ, который тут же переменился в лице и отстранился.

Лэнс обиженно всхрипнул и вцепился в запястье Кита.

— Ты о нас убиться решил? — зло вопросил Кит.

Лэнс рассмеялся — тускло и неловко.

Голодно.


	8. Широ/Лэнс, горячий воск, запечатывающий губы

— Постарайся не размыкать губы. Это невкусно, — нежно попросил Широ, и Лэнс кивнул молча — заранее, видимо. — Почему ты только в постели слушаешься, — горестно вздохнул Широ, вращая в руках свечу. — Позоришь меня, потому что знаешь, что я не могу выписать тебе наряд.

Лэнс, кажется, хотел ответить, но не успел — воск пролился на его едва разомкнутые губы, и он охнул, сжимаясь.

Широ покачал головой.

— Я предупреждал.

Лэнс обиженно зыркнул на него, но, что куда важнее, он не ответил. Только сжал его бока бёдрами сильнее.

Широ рассмеялся и повернул свечу, капая снова.

Взгляд Лэнса затуманился, и обиду снова прогнал чистый кайф.

Было так тихо.


	9. Широ/Кит/Лэнс, инопланетная субстанция, которая: обладает суперпроводимостью ощущений и легко формируется

— Эти сиськи как сам боженька слепил.

— Вот это прогиб, Широ, а?

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал.

— Ты всегда Кита слышишь.

— А ты не ревнуй.

Лэнс оскалился, выгибаясь. Потом вскрикнул, когда Кит сжал ненастоящие соски.

Чёрт его знает, каково оно было Киту, но Лэнсу нравилось более чем. Не факт, что очередные присягнувшие на верность Аллуре гости ожидали вот такого распоряжения их подарком, но сама Аллура, кажется, иллюзий не питала.

— Возможно, я хотел быть скульптором, — заметил Широ.

— Или гетеросексуалом, — недовольно ответил Лэнс, а потом вскрикнул, когда Кит накрыл сосок губами.

— Ну, женщиной ты тоже был бы весьма хорош, как можно видеть.


	10. Широ/Мэтт/Кит, прекербер, общая комната проживания в Гарнизоне и сломанный кондиционер пустынным летом

— Отвянь, — лениво уронил Мэтт, даже с верхней койки заметив похабный взгляд Широ.

А ещё очкарик.

Кит завозился на полу, не зная, стоит открыть окно или оставить, как есть.

— Как насчёт холодного душа? — с надеждой спросил Широ.

— Идти до него слишком жарко, — отозвался Кит.

В увольнительной было так себе, когда солнце за окнами шпарило до сорока градусов. Спасало лишь то, что пустынной ночью температура падала почти до ноля, и ничто не помогало согреться так, как узкая одиночная койка, вмещающая сразу троих.

— Когда уже кондиционер починят, — мрачно поинтересовался Мэтт. — Я бы сам, но разрешение не дают.

— Не говори, что тебе не нравится.


	11. Лотор/Лэнс в рамках бьютиблогерской AU к циклу «Кракатук» («Никого, кроме крыс», «Крысы не в счёт»), шибари. Лэнс называет это искусством, Лотор — дурной тратой времени и сил

— Ты такой старомодный.

Лицо Лэнса осветила мечтательная, плывущая улыбка. Он пропустил длинный конец верёвки над узлом, ещё раз — стянул крест между лопаток, подставив два пальца между рёбрами и мягким хлопком.

Не вериги — благословение.

Пусть и невелика между ними разница.

Молчание в ответ смущало, хотя Лотора непросто было смутить. Он продолжил, растерянный:

— Это устарело ещё в нулевых.

Лэнс хмыкнул и принялся за его лодыжки. Лотор рассеянно смотрел на смуглые пальцы на белой верёвке — танцующие и быстрые.

— Почему ты молчишь?

Вопрос прозвучал так жалко. И Лэнс не ответил всё равно. Отозвался, лишь закончив.

— Старость — иллюзия. Всё рождается дважды.

И потянулся к камере.


	12. Широ/Кит/Лэнс, ER, постканон +10 лет, по возвращению на землю Широ пришлось расстаться с рукой

— Всегда знал, что ты Кита любишь больше. — Лэнс надул губы, но тут же скомканно рассмеялся, глядя на растерянного Широ, который обнимал одной рукой Кита, а другой — никого уже не мог обнять.

Едва Широ отошёл, Кит зло выплюнул:

— Мудак ты.

Лэнс скривился и замахал на него руками.

— Серьёзно? Ты слепой? Я привыкнуть никак не могу. Это ты у нас хуйни не несёшь.

Кит смолчал. Хмыкнул, сам заметив. Растрепал волосы ладонью.

— Я тоже не могу. А знаешь, кто ещё не может? Широ. Так что в следующий раз завали ебало вовремя, будь добр.

Лэнс пожал плечами: мол, как скажешь.

Он всегда быстро учился.


	13. Будущий Широ/Кит/Лэнс, частично ER, модерн!AU на песню Harry Styles — Medicine

Лэнс подозрительно принюхался к напитку.

Ханк всё пугал его рассказами о том, что бывает, если оставить свой бокал без присмотра. Бармен со стянутыми в куцый хвостик чёрными волосами недобро покосился, но промолчал.

Лэнс всё не решался отпить.

— Боже, — раздалось слева. — Кит, налей ему так, чтобы видел.

— Ты психов поощрять удумал, — буркнул Кит, но послушался. А парень слева подтянул к себе бокал металлической (протез?) рукой и с удовольствием отпил.

— Не груби, а то будешь беситься до конца смены и дома тоже.

Лэнс потянулся за бумажником, но руку накрыли стальные пальцы.

— Мы угощаем. Как тебя зовут?

Он моргнул.

— Лэнс.

— Приятно познакомиться, Лэнс.


	14. Кит/Лэнс, школьная AU; ключ: «Цундере»

Лэнс стянул очки, достал платок, чтобы протереть их (на самом деле — потянуть время).

Этот чёртов фрик напротив даже не скалился, он вообще-то не издевался, и тем обиднее было. Просто стоял напротив и пялился своими странно синими, будто с отливом в лиловый, глазами.

— Отъебись, — подытожил наконец Лэнс, надевая очки снова.

Кит продолжал молчать.

И лучше ему было не знать, что таким его Лэнс и представляет — ночью, в темноте, запершись в ванной комнате. Растрёпанным и злым, и слишком серьёзным для неловкой попытки школьной травли.

Кит повёл головой, будто прислушиваясь к его мыслям, вздёрнул подбородок.

Гроза школы.

Ага, как же.

— И не подумаю.


	15. Лотор/Кит, спонтанный найфплей

— Паршивый полукровка.

Лотор глазом не успел моргнуть, как Кит уже вжимал его в стену, приставив к горлу нож.

— Храбрый выпад для того, кто в пределах досягаемости клинка.

Лотор хмыкнул, чуть съезжая лопатками по холодной стене, вжимаясь горлом в лезвие.

— А в досье сказано, ты немногословен.

Бывший пилот Красной и краснел очаровательно. А ещё — и это вызывало уважение — не убрал нож.

— И что ещё там сказано?

Лотор мягко надавил пальцем на кончик лезвия и отодвинул его.

— Скоропалителен в решениях. Я тоже полукровка, если ты забыл.

Кит растерянно и угрюмо смотрел не в его лицо — только на каплю крови, проступившую на подушечке.


	16. Широ/Кит/Лэнс; ниотамори; Лэнс не из тех, кто будет лежать смирно даже ради Кита, Широ приходится проявить изобретательность

— Не дёргайся, — шепнул Широ, выкладывая на животе Лэнса узор из долек китайской груши.

— Тебе легко говорить, — почти зарычал Лэнс, ёрзая. Узор беспощадно поехал.

— Он тебя накажет.

— Так я того и добиваюсь, может.

Широ закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул, поднимаясь с колен. Лэнс всё же замер невольно, залюбовавшись. Широ был на добрых полголовы выше Кита, а стоя перед сидящим и вовсе возвышался, но всё же ухитрялся смотреть снизу вверх.

— Мастер, — позвал тот, и Лэнс восхитился снова — только у Широ в тёплой иронии не было издёвки, только покорность. — Могу я его связать?

Кит поднял взгляд от пиалы с чаем. Медленно моргнул.

— Вяжи.


	17. Missing scene из "Никого, кроме крыс"; Лэнс видит улыбку Кита

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["Никого, кроме крыс"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708481)

— Боже, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Это брекеты.

Бреке-что. Лэнс вскочил и засуетился, а хотелось убраться подальше от этого капкана в человеческом рту. Выглядело ужасно, и ощущалось наверняка не лучше.

А если это какая-то болезнь?

К чёрту будущее, вот что.

— Они кошмарны! Это опасно? Это заразно? Думаешь, я могу заразиться?!

Кит посмотрел мимо него с таким лицом, что немедленно захотелось ему врезать. Но застрять здесь вдвоём с этим полудурком было бы совсем не весело, так что Лэнс предусмотрительно сдержался.

— Ты призрак и боишься брекетов?

— Боже, нам надо вытащить это из твоего рта.

А тебя — прогнать пинками, мрачно добавил Лэнс про себя.


	18. Широ/Кит/Лэнс, POV Широ, +15 лет к канону, они всё ещё на войне в космосе на; ключ: "Жизнь продолжается"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На арт: https://x-unky-x.tumblr.com/post/170143556907/life-goes-on

— Ладно, давай сюда.

— Мне не хватит тогда.

— Жадина!..

— ...я принёс ещё.

— О, Широ!

Тот опустил взгляд к маслёнке, присел на край постели, подозвал Кита пальцем под обиженный взгляд Лэнса.

у Кита, в конце концов, было больше сочленений. Кит рассеянно смотрел на металлические пальцы, по металлу же скользящие, упирался подбородком в колени, притихший и сосредоточенный. Широ знал - он старается не двигаться, чтобы не потерять драгоценного масла.

Галранским технологиям подходило не всякое.

Лэнс едва ли не ощутимо нежился и подставлялся под капли, но особенно тщательно Широ смазывал пальцы, которым предстояло лечь на курок, выпустить пули.

На себя у Широ оставалось совсем немного.


	19. Широ/Лэнс, плюс Кит, добровольное обращение и ключ "Это не было частью ритуала, но они всё равно позаботились о нём"

Они прежде никого не обращали. Лет сто сорок или даже сто пятьдесят — с тех пор, как Широ привели смуглого мальчика. Он приплыл на чёрных кораблях рабом и рабом оставался, когда его схватили.

А Широ.

Широ освободил его.

Кит тоже заслужил свободы.

Лэнс не решил, чего он хочет (или не хочет), и свою кровь они смешали.

Кит — с симметричными следами на горле, бледный и мокрый — медленно глотнул и уронил бокал.

Стекло разлетелось вдребезги.

Киту предстояла агония, и Широ потянул его за плечи головой на свои колени. Лэнс гладил спину.

Они не обязаны были переживать эту ночь с ним.

Но они могли.


	20. Лотор/Лэнс, вампиры в космосе, симбиотическое сосуществование; временный союз

Связи не было четвёртые сутки.

Красная бастовала, иначе это нельзя было назвать, да и будь она податливее — что толку в бескрайнем космосе?

Они могли только ждать.

Так Лэнс узнал, что долголетие Лотора не связано с его расой или с квинтэссенцией.

Лотор с наслаждением облизнулся, придерживая его кисть. Капля крови осталась в уголке рта. Лэнс поморщился, но не отнял руки, когда Лотор благодарно потянулся к его губам.

— Мы продержимся, — лениво протянул он, и прихватил его нижнюю губу клыками, не прокалывая. — Слово даю.

Кислород обеспечивала львица. Еду и воду — Лотор. Ему и требовалось для этого — всего-то немного крови.

Остальное Лэнс отдавал сам.


	21. Широ/Мэтт, вампиры в космосе; Мэтт возвращается из космоса не совсем таким, как улетал

Кожа Мэтта прежде была не такой бледной, и причина крылась вовсе не в блуждании в далёком космосе.

Везде были звёзды.

Звёзды всюду были одинаковы.

Широ смотрел на его клыки и не мог отвернуться, не мог стереть это или отмотать, и ей-богу: такой Мэтт был лучше, чем Мэтт мёртвый.

— И как ты. С этим?

Широ поёжился под его ироничным взглядом. Мэтт облизнулся, улыбнулся криво — нервно.

Он так улыбался, когда дёргался сверх меры.

— Живу?

Широ пялился уже не на клыки — на проступившие на висках капли пота.

— Эй. Это не ты тут должен психовать.

Он накрыл пальцы Мэтта ладонью.

— Широ...

— Молчи. Мы разберёмся.


	22. Сиквел к ниотамори-стонарику. Кит поручает наказание Лэнса Широ, с ключом "Игрушкам говорить не положено"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На [арт](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/170741122690)

Лэнс мычит, Широ треплет его по волосам.

— Терпи.

Лэнс ворчит, сворачивается вокруг его ног. Широ не отпускает его волосы, заботливо бормочет утешения. Мимо проходит Аллура, Лэнс смотрит на неё с мольбой, Широ — извиняющеся.

Оба молчат, но только один — вынужденно.

Лэнс вздыхает, закрывает глаза. Широ выпускает дым.

Киту не нужно видеть это наказание — как раз потому, что он сочтёт его достойным.

Лэнс же вздёрнется.

Широ прочёсывает его волосы пальцами, успокаивающе гладит по виску.

Лэнс тихо охает сквозь кляп, жмётся грудью к бедру.

Широ бормочет:

— Это последнее наказание, потерпи.

Тот протестующе мычит, и из-за спины раздаётся голос Кита.

— Нарушение, Лэнс.

Тот улыбается.


	23. Коливан освобождает каюты погибших на базе Клинка самолично; даже в наказание он не может заставить никого нести этот груз

Коливан жмёт на кнопку; внутри каюты его ждёт запах сгоревшей шерсти, костяной запах обуглившегося крестца, вплавившейся в рёбра формы.

Скра жил один и погиб один, не успев подготовиться даже к вечерней пайке.

Коливан может только собирать останки в плотные вакуумные пакеты.

Эти пакеты в нужный момент станут гробами, но сперва — временным пристанищем для внутренних расследований; хотя каждое будет гласить: потери при атаке, потери при атаке.

Коливан слышит это совсем иначе, скомканно и сжато, но честно и справедливо.

Он не слышит этого на самом деле, но видит в глазах их самого юного Клинка.

Это его вина, его вина, его вина.

Его.


	24. Лэнс, Ханк; "Я пеку маффины в три часа ночи, потому что я окончательно потерял контроль над своей жизнью"

— Ханк.

— А.

— Ты почему не спишь.

Тот сосредоточенно скрючился над импровизированной формой для маффинов. Кажется, у альтейцев она была в роли формы для боеприпасов. Теперь Ханку казалось, что он воюет даже в кухне.

— Я теряю контроль над своей жизнью, вот почему.

Лэнс осоловело моргнул. Отклеился от косяка, сонный, подошёл ближе.

— Ханк, слушай, ты так-то не особо ей владел.

Тот мог физически ощутить, как Лэнс просыпается под мрачным взглядом.

— Или помогай, или иди спать.

Лэнс снова моргнул, сел на кухонную стойку.

— Буду помогать.

— Это что ли помощь?

Ханк смотрел скептично.

Лэнс стащил маффин, и да.

Это было лучшей помощью из возможных.


	25. Лэнс, Ханк; "Ты в этот морковный кекс любовь влил" - "Я развожусь, так что либо кекс, либо сам понимаешь"

Ханку всегда нравилось, как пластично меняется лицо Лэнса. Вот и теперь: ожидание, ожидание, изумление, восторг, шок, блаженство.

Окей, видимо, кекс ему зашёл.

— Ханк, — заверещал Лэнс как по часам, — я ненавижу морковь, ты знаешь, это как оскорбление моему таланту снайпера, Ханк? Ты в этот кекс свою любовь влил?!

Ханк помешал новую порцию, потому что теперь всегда пёк кексов строго по два: один команде, один Лэнсу. Такому прожорливому, что и не подумаешь, что он может сожрать это здоровое блюдо за раз.

— Я с тобой нахрен развожусь, чёртов камикадзе.

Если и придётся выцыганивать адекватную самооценку на морковные кексы, то Ханк.

Он будет готов.


	26. Тейс/Улаз; ER, Улаз ранен, Тейс старше по званию

— Зачем ты влез туда.

— Трибунал на меня натрави, — огрызнулся Улаз.

— Зачем, ты сам себя угробишь в обозримом будущем, — парировал Тейс. — Дай взгляну.

Улаз поджал губы, но покорно потянул край изодранной формы, открывая плечо.

Рана выглядела преотвратно, но Тейс понимал, что за предложение отправиться в лазарет Улаз, вероятно, вцепился бы ему в горло.

Улаза мало волновало собственное благополучие, а иной раз и вовсе, кажется, унижало обладать телом — уязвимым, как любое другое. Он был талантливым инженером и хотел бы быть мыслью воплощённой.

— Останься. Пожалуйста.

Тейс мог бы приказать.

Он никогда не хотел Улазу приказывать.

Через несколько долгих секунд тот наконец устало кивнул.


	27. Ханк/Лэнс; вампиры!АУ, Ханк слишком древний и старомодный, поэтому концепцию мазохизма Лэнс вынужден объяснять

— Не буду я этого делать.

— Ну, Ханк.

Тот посмотрел на Лэнса из-под бровей.

— Не буду. Глупости какие-то. Это опасно. В моей юности вампиры гибли сотнями на кострах.

— Но ведь я прошу тебя сам, это другое, Ханк.

Лэнс ластился под руки, как большой гибкий кот. Заискивающе смотрел в глаза, тёрся щекой.

— Нет.

Сердце сжималось от необходимости ему отказывать.

— Всего лишь горячий воск, это не огонь даже.

— Но без огня не бывает. — Ханк прочесал его волосы пальцами. — Зачем тебе это вообще.

— Эндорфины. — Лэнс вздохнул. — Мне нравится, Ханк. Очень.

Он тяжело смотрел на Лэнса и думал.

Он никогда толком не мог ему отказать.


	28. Широ/Мэтт; ханахаки

Мэтт всегда был крепким, и когда он начал кашлять в разгар лета, Широ заподозрил неладное.

Хотя... «заподозрил» — неправильное слово. Он надеялся.

Надежда окрепла, когда он случайно увидел платок Мэтта с остатками сенчи, кукичи и банчи.

Конечно, можно было объяснить тем, что Широ не только пил их литрами, но и в Мэтта вливал — может, бедолага неудачно подавился...

Кого Широ пытался обмануть. Он боялся надеяться, что его тоска взаимна, и выдумывал.

Может сенча, кукича и банча ему только показались.

Он грыз себя, пока не проснулся ранним утром, выкашливая листья конопли.

Широ вытер рот и упал в постель, нашарил телефон, вслепую отстукивая: «Палишься».


	29. Широ, Свен; первая встреча

До космического госпиталя Свен не дотянул бы.

Да, он был нужен своей Вселенной, но команда решила, что от мёртвого него пользы будет не много, так что после десяти минут яростных препирательств с особенно агрессивным Славом они всё же забрали Свена с собой.

Так что радость от нахождения Широ омрачало лишь одно — никто не знал, как их друг другу представлять.

Кит на всякий случай шёл чуть впереди — на случай, если Широ принял бы Свена за Куро.

Всё было проще.

— Тут такое дело... — начал Лэнс.

Широ просто замер, с ужасом глядя на своего доппельгангера.

— Э, — виновато сообщил Свен, почёсывая затылок.

Широ молчал.


	30. Нарци; Кова помогает ей выжить

Она плыла.

Мир светился синевой, и лазурью, лиловым — и она помнила эти цвета лишь по опыту чужих глаз.

Лиловый был горячим, терпким, лазурь обжигала холодом. Она не могла пошевелиться. Тяжесть, впрочем, ощущала. Хвост мешался, хотя нечему было мешать — она просто лежала, безвольная и спокойная.

Даже не было страшно.

Этот взгляд Лотора. Он тоже не напугал её, но напугал Кову. Нарци ощущала, что не так уж много могло испугать её помощницу, но почему-то Кова боялась за Нарци.

Странное чувство не-одиночества.

Нарци плыла в лазури, ощущая, как шершавый язык касается щёк, а ещё — где должны были быть глаза.

Но их не было.


	31. Широ, Сендак; капсула Сендака упала на мирную планету, у него амнезия, и он занят фермерством; Широ не считает, что он заслужил, но не готов отбирать мир даже у Сендака

Остановка была вынужденной. 

Они оказались слишком далеко от Замка, и нет, им хватило бы собственных ресурсов, но они решили припасти их до лучших времён и высадиться на Боуфкапо. 

Местные жители ни черта не знали о войне, и это казалось благословением: хоть где-то забыть о ней. 

Не надолго, впрочем. 

Рука Широ вспыхнула непроизвольно, когда из всей деревни первым шагнул однорукий и одноглазый, и — очевидно — галра. 

Сендак придерживал локтем корзину с овощами и улыбался им. 

Широ даже не знал, что он умеет. 

Сендак кивнул приветственно, потом сказал: 

— Мы не знаем, кто вы, но мы всегда рады гостям. Будьте гостями в моём доме?


End file.
